Thriller
by Sazuka57
Summary: The aftermath of watching a scary movie.


**Thriller**

Hanna sat there, hands clutching the armrests of the movie theater chair as though his life depended on it. The movie was seriously freaky and scary. He looked to the side to see if the rest of the theater goers were as scared as he was, and almost jumped into the air as he saw an orange glow from the person next to him. It took him a moment to remember that this was his undead roommate that he had invited to come to the movies with him.

He was starting to think that maybe he should have brought Conrad. Or Veser. At least they would have been as scared as he was, or at least slightly freaked out. His orange-eyed roommate didn't even look slightly fazed from the horrific action that was happening on the screen.

Hanna gulped loudly and returned his attention back to the movie. He paid for it, so he was going to watch it. _All of it_.

They walked out of the theater and headed towards their home. The undead expected Hanna to be bouncing up and down stating how good or bad of a movie it was, but Hanna said nothing. Instead, he walked quietly, eyes seeming to panic for every sound that was made. This made the green-skinned man worry.

"Hanna," He started but paused when Hanna jumped a few feet into the air, "…Are you scared?"

"H-huh?" Hanna eloquently replied, "W-what? Me? Scared? NAW!" He grinned goofily, but it quickly faltered, "Well, not that scared. I mean, it was a _really_ scary movie. I can't believe _you're_ not scared!"

"…It wasn't that scary. For me. I can imagine much scarier scenarios." It was true. For the undead man, Hanna injured in any way was a much scarier thought than the movie. That was…really, _nothing_ in comparison to the undead man's worst nightmares.

Nonetheless, Hanna was very unhappy and afraid as they walked home, and the longer he watched, the more it tore at the undead man's stopped heart to leave him in this condition. He looked around trying to get an idea of what might calm Hanna down, but to no avail. After a few moments, however, they passed an electronics shop and it was showing the commercial for Michael Jackson's _This Is It_ (this was, what, the _millionth_ time he'd seen that commercial?) on eight different televisions, with each having its own quality.

The undead man slightly wondered if they would be able to afford the television on the top right corner before he dismissed it in favor of the idea he just had. An idea to cheer up Hanna.

Smiling slightly to himself, he let himself fall a few steps behind Hanna. Then, he jumped next to Hanna and started, "_It's close to miiidnight, and something evil's lurking in the dark_…"

Hanna had jumped at his undead roommate's sudden action. He heard his roommate attempt to sing (although, with a deadpanned voice, it could barely be considered _singing_), and wondered just what his roommate was up to and why the song sounded so familiar.

"…_Under the moooonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart._"

Hanna's lips curled in a slight smile—was his undead partner singing Michael Jackson?

"_You start to screaaam, but terror takes the sound before you make iiit._"

"Oh dude, Elton," Hanna was now laughing, "Are you singing _Thriller_?"

The undead man didn't reply. He smiled slightly before continuing, "_You start to freeeeze, as horror looks you right between the eyes_."

Hanna's terror was gone as he was laughing so hard. That was good.

"_You're paralyzed_…"

"'_CAUSE THIS IS THRILLEEER~ THRILLER NIGHT!_" Hanna joined in, his voice loud and quivering with laughter.

"_And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike…_" The undead finished the stanza. He looked at Hanna, who gave him a huge grin before the two of them sang together, "_You know it's thriiiiller, thriller night~ You're fighting for your life inside a killer—thriller—toniiiiiiiight~_"

They paused their singing so Hanna could let out all of the laughter that he had been holding back during his singing while his undead partner watched, happy that his attempt to cheer his friend up had worked wonderfully. Recovering from his laughter, Hanna turned to his friend and declared, "Tarana, you are _so awesome_!"

Said 'Tarana' thanked Hanna for his kind words, and then the two of them returned to singing. Sure, the undead man's voice couldn't be considered a singing one and Hanna was very off-key and burst into fits of laughter every few moments, but, as they reached closed the distance to their small apartment, they felt like a pair of superstars, happy to be in each other's company.


End file.
